Perdus
by Winter Bells
Summary: Tahun keempat. Tahun dimana Harry mencetak sejarah sebagai finalis Triwizard Tournament termuda. Namun, ia tiba-tiba menghilang bersama Cedric saat di tantangan ketiga. Lenyap. CerRy, modifikasi Canon, Slash, Lemon! RnR please?


Harry di tahun ke empat. Tahun dimana ia menghadapi sebuah tantangan yang luar biasa. Pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Tahun dimana ia dinobatkan sebagai salah satu peserta Triwizard Tournament termuda yang pernah ada. Tapi, apa yang terjadi apabila ia hilang tanpa jejak saat mengikuti tantangan ketiga dari Turnamen Triwizard tersebut? Tunggu, ternyata bukan hanya ia saja, seseorang juga hilang bersamaan dengannya. What's going on?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling adalah pemilik resmi daripada serial Harry Potter. Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka dari seorang penggemar.

Warning: Alternative Reality, maybe OOC, **BL**, **Lemon**. Ingat? Anda telah diperingatkan. :)

**.**

**Perdus**

By: **Winter Bells**

**.**

_Satu. Dua. Ti—Duargh! _

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Prof. Dumbledore mendengus kesal. Ledakan meriam itu telah mendahului suaranya. Seharusnya meriam itu berbunyi setelah ia mengucapkan kata **tiga**. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ia dikecewakan untuk kesekian kalinya. Yah, sejujurnya kalau boleh, ia akan berbalik arah, berjalan menuju Squib itu, menatap penjaga sekolah tersebut, lalu memarahinya. Namun, kau tak akan menyebut ia Albus Dumbledore lagi kalau itu sempat terjadi. Seorang pria tua semacamnya tak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu. Oke, ia akan memaklumi kesalahan Mr. Filch untuk yang kesekian kalinya walau pria pecinta kucing itu terus berdalih bahwa meriamnya yang rusak bukan ia yang salah. Sudahlah, tak usah mempermasalahkan itu lagi.

Sekarang yang terpenting adalah empat orang yang ada di depannya. Empat pemenang Turnamen Triwizard. Empat pemenang dari tiga sekolah berbeda. Anak-anak yang siap untuk mati demi turnamen paling menegangkan ini. Terlihat jelas wajah-wajah mereka begitu tegang dan pucat—kecuali Viktor Krum yang sepertinya sudah siap menerima konsekuensi dari tantangan terakhir ini. Entahlah, sang guru Irgo Karkaroff terus memberinya bisikan-bisikan yang entah apa isinya. Seperti sebuah mantra yang membuat sang murid akan selalu aman dalam setiap tantangan di turnamen ini.

"Oke, semuanya merapat!" Prof. Dumbledore memberi arahan agar keempat pejuang itu saling merapatkan badan. Mereka telah membentuk pola lingkaran dan siap untuk menerima petunjuk dari kepala sekolah Hogwarts ini. "Ingat, di dalam labirin ini, kalian bisa menemukan apa saja. Kematian, bahkan bisa menghampiri kalian. Jadi bersiaplah untuk segala kemungkinan yang ada. Kalian telah siap menerima konsekuensinya sejak sebelum kalian meletakkan kertas di tungku api itu. Kalian adalah pemenangnya," ujar Prof. Dumbledore.

Setelah itu mereka saling berpencar. Berdiri di tempatnya masing masing. Di depan mereka ada dinding dari rerumputan hijau yang akan membawa mereka ke suatu tempat dimana segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Harry menatap ke belakang sebentar. Melirik kedua sahabat terbaiknya yang sedang duduk tegang di bangku penonton. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat bibir Hermoine kumat-kamit yang bila ditafsirkan ia mengatakan '_Harry, you can_' berulang kali. Sedangkan di sebelah Hermoine telah hadir Ron yang terus memberikan senyuman kepadanya. Sebuah jempol yang menunjuk ke atas diberikan kepadanya. Yah, setidaknya melihat mereka ia semakin bersemangat. Tanpa kedua sahabatnya itu, ia tak akan bisa sampai di sini. Lalu tatapannya mengarah ke Prof. Moody. Pria yang seperti bajak laut itu mengedipkan mata ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia meminum sebuah cairan dari botolnya. Disinyalir polyjuice potion, tapi Harry belum memastikan itu.

"Harry, apa yang kau tunggu? Masuk sekarang!" Prof. Dumbledore menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya. Dan memberi isyarat bahwa tantangannya sudah dimulai. Dinding rumput itu bergerak dan perlahan terbuka. Lama-kelamaan dinding itu membentuk sebuah jalan kecil. Keempat finalis itu masuk bersamaan. Harry menghirup napas dalam-dalam agar mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Setelah satu dua tapakan kaki ia injaki, Harry menoleh ke belakang. Rerumputan yang terbuka itu perlahan tertutup dan membentuk dinding. Sorak-sorakan penonton, iringan musik, perlahan hilang di telan atmosfer. Pandangan terakhir yang ia tangkap hanyalah Prof. Moody yang berdiri tegak dan melancarkan senyuman tipis ke arahnya. Entahlah, ia tak mengerti. Apakah itu pertanda buruk?

_Oke Harry, apa yang kau pikirkan? Fokus ke pertandingan! _

Yap, tempat yang ia masuki sekarang persis—oh tidak, bahkan sama seperti sebuah labirin raksasa. Jalanan berkelok, dinding di sana-sini menghiasi setiap pandangannya. Kabut tebal menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Hhh… Hhh…"

Harry tersontak. Ia seperti mendengar suara desahan perempuan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari asal suara. Ia berlari kecil, lama kelamaan berlari kencang menuju asal suara itu. Ya, ia semakin dekat. Eits, ia memberhentikan gerak kakinya.

_Siapa itu? Apakah itu Viktor Krum? Apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Fleur? _

Harry benar-benar cemas. Viktor seperti kerasukan. Bola matanya tidak memperlihatkan warna hitam ataupun coklat lagi. Tetapi putih seutuhnya. Oh tidak, pemuda itu telah dimantrai. Lihat, apa yang ia lakukan dengan Fleur. Ia seperti menjamahi tubuh murid dari _Beuxbaton itu_. Tapi mengapa gadis itu tak memberi respon? Oh tidak, ia telah dibuat lemah dengan sebuah mantra.

Hermoine pernah memberi tahu mantra itu, tapi apa namanya ya?—batin Harry.

Harry terkejut saat keberadaannya diketahui oleh Viktor. Ia menepi ke sudut dinding dan berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik semak-semak, tapi—Wing. Viktor telah mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat ke hidung Harry. Mata beriris zamrud itu benar-benar dapat melihat jelas iris mata Viktor yang telah hilang. Harry pasrah, benar-benar pasrah. Entah mantra apa yang akan Viktor rapalkan kepadanya.

"Viktor, kau sedang dikendalikan. Sadarlah!" teriak Harry. Namun apa balasannya, pemuda berambut cepak itu malah menyerang Harry dengan sebuah mantra. Ia tak mengucapkan mantra itu, tapi langsung dirapal hingga Harry tak dapat mengelak.

Harry merasa seluruh ototnya kaku dan perlahan melemah. Lama-kelamaan kakinya tak dapat menyanggah tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh dan terbaring tak berdaya di atas tanah. Ini seperti mantra Petrificus totalus namun sedikit berbeda dimana ia masih bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya tetapi sangat sulit. "Krum, s-sadarlah…" Harry berbicara lirih. Tongkatnya tergeletak di tanah. Mata Harry menangkap pemuda itu berdiri tepat di atasnya—seperti pose yang ia lakukan kepada Fleur.

Tunggu, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajah ke wajahnya. Harry meneguk ludah. Ia mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh. Benar, apa yang ia takutkan terjadi. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Mengigit-gigit hingga Harry merasa sakit di bagian kedua bibirnya. Krum lalu menjalarkan ciumannya ke bagian leher Harry dan memberi sensasi gigitan. "Argh! Argh!" Harry merintih kesakitan. Kedua bola matanya melirik Krum yang sedang merobek bajunya. "kkhh…" Harry berusaha mengeluarkan suara namun begitu sulit. Otot-ototnya serasa tak berfungsi lagi.

"Arggh!" Harry mengerang kesakitan lagi. Kedua dadanya diemut oleh Krum. Oh Tuhaan, sakit sekali. Pemuda itu menjilati bagian dada dan perutnya yang putih. Sungguh, ia merasa geli. Lidah Krum yang bermain di dada dan perutnya membuat ia seperti digelitik. Oh Tuhan, aku tak perjaka lagi—batin Harry. Setelah itu, bibir Krum berlari ke bagian bawah Harry. Oh _no_, jangan, jangan bagian itu—Harry membatin lagi.

_Siapapun, tolong aku!_

Harry terus berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun masih sulit. "ARGH! Akh!" Harry mengerang begitu keras. Bagaimana tidak, bagian paling vital di tubuhnya telah terjamahi. Benda yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki sepertinya telah dilumat oleh Krum. Apa yang terjadi pada pria itu. Apa ia benar-benar dikendalikan?

"Argh! H-help…" Seuntai kalimat berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun begitu, itu tidaklah cukup. Suaranya begitu pelan. Harry merasa darahnya seakan mengalir ke bawah semua. Menuju satu pusat yang begitu panas.

Benda itu tegang, semakin tegang seperti perasaan Harry sekarang. Dan Krum tanpa kasih hani melancarkan serangan-serangan ganas. Harry seakan mati rasa. Belum pernah ada yang menyentuh benda itu sebelumnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Krum lalu bangkit dan berdiri. Harry menghela napas lega. Sepertinya pemuda itu mendengar jeritan hatinya. Tapi apa yang terjadi, Krum tiba-tiba membuka bajunya. Di situ tampak jelas tubuh kekar dari seorang Viktor Krum. Harry meneguk ludah. _Apa selanjutnya yang akan ia lakukan?_

_Demi Janggut Merlin, apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini?_

Viktor lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry, "Imperio!" teriak Krum. Alhasil salah satu mantra yang tidak termaafkan itu mengenai Harry. Mengendalikan bocah kacamata itu. Harry lalu tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia bangkit dan berdiri di depan Krum, seolah mendapatkan perintah. Sedetik kemudian, entah mengapa Harry mencium pemuda tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang. Ternyata, Krum telah mengendalikan tubuh Harry supaya pemuda itu mau mengikuti kemauan hasratnya. Ini pertanda buruk. Sangat buruk.

Dengan tampang sangar Krum menyambut ciuman tersebut. Ia memeluk tubuh Harry dengan sangat erat. Setelah itu, Harry perlahan turun dan menyapa dada Krum. Walau keringat menyelimuti lapisan kulit itu, Harry tetap memberi respon biasa. Pemuda asal Durmstrang itu sangat menikmatinya. Mulutnya bergumam saat menikmati layanan Harry. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?

Setelah puas menjamahi dada bidang Krum, Harry dengan tanpa sadar turun dan jonkok. Wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan selangkangan Krum. Kedua pemuda itu menyumbar senyum tipis. Harry lalu menurunkan celana panjang yang dipakai Krum hingga ke bawah. Iris zamrudnya menangkap sebuah burung di dalam sangkarnya. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka sangkar tersebut dan menyapa burung itu dengan emutan. "Argh… akh…" Sekarang, giliran Krum yang mengerang. Tapi permainan Harry tak seganas dirinya, Harry bermain lebih lembut.

"Stupefy!"

Argh. Krum tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah mantra mengenai tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Cedric telah berdiri sambil mengacungkan tongkat. "_What the hell_? Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Cedric begitu kebingungan melihat Harry dan Krum hampir—oh tidak, bahkan sudah telanjang seperti itu.

Awalnya Cedric berpikiran macam-macam terhadap dua orang tersebut, namun, setelah melihat kedua bola mata Krum dan tingkah Harry, keduanya sama-sama terkena mantra. Krum seperti dikendalikan atau kesetanan. Sedangkan Harry disinyalir telah dikendalikan di bawah mantra Imperio. Yah, Cedric memang terkenal mampu dengan cepat menganalisa lawannya.

"Harrghh! Stupefy!" Dengan urat-urat marah di keningnya, Krum balik menyerang Cedric. Sedangkan Harry masih asyik bermain di bawah. Dan Cedric berhasil mengelak.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Dengan ligat Cedric menyambutnya dengan mantra pembeku tubuh. Karena gerak Krum terkekang akan keadaannya sekarang, ia tak dapat mengelak dan berakhir seperti patung manusia. Perlahan-lahan otot-ototnya kaku dan merapat lalu mematung, kemudian jatuh terbaring. "Expelliarmus!" Tak cukup satu mantra, Cedric melanjutkannya dengan mantra pelucut. Alhasil Harry yang masih di bawah kendali Krum pun terbebas dari mantra Imperio karena tongkat Krum telah berpindah tangan. Harry sudah tersadar.

"Uhh… eh? Hah? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Harry celingak-celinguk kebingungan menatap sekitarnya. Yang ia dapati hanyalah tubuhnya yang telanjang, Krum yang mematung dan Cedric yang menatapnya aneh.

"Err… lebih baik kau pakai dulu pakaianmu," Cedric menyela kalimat Harry dan tampak senyum tipis di bibirnya. Oh _God_, Harry benar-benar malu ditatap oleh orang lain dalam keadaan telanjang. Yah, walau Cedric cowok, tetap saja ia malu.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku telanjang? Terus, kenapa ia juga? Jangan-jangan!" Harry mendelik tak percaya. Apakah setelah ia dijamahi oleh Krum, ia yang selanjutnya menjamahi pemuda itu? Tuhaaan, jangan sampai. "Huekk! Mulutku tidak enak. Apa yang barusan aku rasakan?" Harry menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hmm, kau akan tau sendiri," Cedric tersenyum. Ia tak dapat membayangkan kalau Harry tau ia telah merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa. Harry hanya bisa bersweatdropped dan pasrah atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Anggap saja yang bermain tadi bukanlah dia. Ya, anggap saja begitu.

Selagi Harry tengah sibuk memakai pakaiannya, Cedric memulai percakapan. "Err… kurasa terlalu kejam membuatnya mematung dalam keadaan hampir tanpa busana. Ayo kita pakaikan ia baju," rujuk Cedric.

"Loh, kau tak mau membuatnya kembali seperti semula?" tanya Harry.

Cedric mulai memakaikan satu per satu potongan kain yang akan membalut tubuh Krum. "Tidak. Ia masih di bawah pengaruh sihir hitam. Biar nanti mereka yang menemukannya. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi itu sangat mengerihkan," jawab Cedric. Harry hanya menangguk setuju. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lebih banyak tahu darinya, apa yang bisa ia perbuat? "Oke, siap," ujar Cedric. Saat ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya, ia melihat Harry berlari seperti mengejar sesuatu. "Hei, kau mau ke mana?" Cedric membututi Harry.

"Kita harus menolongnya," Harry jongkok dan menggapai tubuh Fleur yang tengah diikat oleh semak-semak rerumputan itu. Oh tidak, gadis itu sudah tak berdaya. Fleur pingsan. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Fleur saat dijamahi oleh Krum. Sama seperti dirinya, itu sangat mengerihkan. Dicium, dijilati, di—akh! Lupakan!

_Apakah ia masih perawan? Atau—_

"Harry, cepatlah. Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Kita tak mungkin membawanya kembali, bukan?"

Harry tampak berpikir. Benar, waktu semakin menipis semenjak kejadian tadi. Lagipula, Fleur sudah terhisap oleh semak-semak tersebut. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Periculum!" Harry mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menunjuk tongkatnya ke langit. Sebuah sinar merah meluncur ke luar dari tongkatnya lalu meledak indah bagaikan kembang api di langit.

Sekarang, yang tertinggal hanyalah dua pemenang. Harry dan Cedric. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, lawan semakin berkurang dan ini kesempatan yang bagus.

Tap tap. Keduanya saling berlari secepat kilat. Saling menarik baju satu sama lain, agar langkahnya terganggu. Melewati satu jalan ke jalan lain. Mereka juga saling menjegel. Ambisi untuk menang sepertinya telah menggerogoti pikiran mereka.

Hening.

Keduanya berhenti berlari saat mata mereka menangkap sebuah cawan raksasa berkilauan yang diketaui adalah Piala Triwizard telah hadir di depan mereka. Sedetik kemudian mereka saling melempar pandangan. Menatap sinis satu sama lain. Dan, wuss, keduanya berlari kencang.

"Huh. Huh. Huh." Terdengar suara napas mereka yang terengah-engah. Detak jantung mereka juga seakan terpacu lebih cepat. Akulah sang pemenang, itulah yang terdetak di batin mereka.

Wusss. Huss. Tiba-tiba saja gelombang angin yang berhembus tak seperti biasanya. Lebih kencang daripada yang tadi. Membuat langkah mereka terganggu. Oh kenapa ini, anginnya benar-benar sangat kencang dan menerbangkan semua pertikel ringan yang ada.

"Argh!" Cedric terjatuh. Sebuah akar menjegel betisnya. Akar-akar itu lalu menjalar cepat menjelajahi kaki-kakinya. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tidak bisa. Akar-akar ini terlalu kuat. Dan telah mengekang tubuhnya. "Harry! Harry!" Cedric berteriak.

Harry menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat pemuda itu sedang kesulitan. Oh Tuhan, kenapa ia tak tega melihat bocah berambut pirang tersebut seperti itu? Tanpa berpikir panjang ia berbalik arah dan berlari menuju Cedric. Entahlah, ia tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Untuk apa ia menolong pemuda ini? Bukankah ini saat yang bagus untuk mengambil piala Triwizard tanpa ada yang menghalangi?

"Cedric, Cedric, bertahanlah!" Harry mencoba membantu merobek akar-akar yang telah menjalar di tubuh Cedric. Ia juga merapal sebuah mantra untuk mempercepatnya. "Reducto!"

"Terima kasih," Cedric bangkit. Akhirnya ia berhasil bebas. Sepertinya sekarang mereka impas, saling membantu satu sama lain. "Ayo, apa yang kau tunggu? Ambillah piala itu,"

"Tidak, kita harus mengambilnya bersama." sanggah Harry.

"Apa? _Are you mad_?"

"_Just do it_!"

"Ayo! Satu," Harry memulai aba-aba. Cedric terlihat bingung. Apa? Ia ingin ada dua pemenang? Baiklah.

"Dua!"

"TIGA!" Mereka meraih piala tersebut bersamaan. Dan apa yang terjadi, mereka tiba-tiba hilang, lenyap di telan bumi.

Wus.

"Hah. Hah. Hah," Harry mencoba mengatur napasnya yang naik-turun. Ia seperti baru terbang ke dimensi lain. Ia perlahan bangkit dan menatap sekitar. "Kita di mana?"

"Entahlah."

Mereka melihat sekeliling, dan yang ada hanyalah hutan dengan pepohonan besar menjulang tinggi. Sunyi, seperti tidak ada penghuni di sekitar sini. Gelap, di sini gelap. Sepertinya sudah malam. "Jadi, piala itu adalah Portkey?" tanya Cedric. Harry tak menjawab. Ia masih bingung dimana mereka berada.

"Kalau itu Portkey, berarti kita bisa balik ke Hogwarts bukan?" Harry balik bertanya.

"Ya, begitulah. Masalahnya, di mana Portkey itu sekarang?"

"Hah?"

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**.**

**.**

*Hening*

*Hening lagi*

#speechless Ini apaaa? *guling-guling* Jadi, err… di sini mengambil scene dimana mereka sedang melaksanakan tantangan yang ketiga di Turnamen Triwizard. Yah, ada yang disimpangkan di beberapa bagian, namanya juga penpik ya, kan? #nyengir #slapped

Ukh, rasanya sayang aja si Cedric cuma nongol di satu seri. Maunya seterusnya ya, kan? *dibunuh JK*

Trus, bagian Krum yang kesurupan (?) mengundang orang-orang berimajinasi. Lah, dia kayak mau 'ngapa-ngapain' si Fleur. Yah, jadi otak saya memprogramnya jadi seperti ini. Kan sayang kalau dibiarkan begitu aja. #eh *dibuang* 8D Jadinya malah keterusan sama si Harry #doublenyengir

Udah ah, kayaknya udah kepanjangan. Jadi, di sini scene Cerry belum begitu terlihat. Akan ada di chapter selanjutnya. Euhm, mohon meninggalkan jejak melalui review ya? :3

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Salam,

**Bell**


End file.
